Microphones convert sound waves to electrical signals. A microphone is used in audio recordings. In one example, a video teleconference, a microphone generates electrical signals in one video teleconferencing room for transmission to another video teleconferencing room. Audio quality is dependent on the positioning of the microphone within the room, the acoustics of the room, the characteristics of the microphone, and any unwanted sounds near the microphone.
The movement of the microphones may cause unwanted sounds. One unwanted sound is the bump, thump, or scraping sound that results from the microphone being moved, bumped, or slid across a table. Software techniques may be used to remove background noise and other interference. However, the noises caused by movement of the microphone may be too significant for software techniques.